They're kids again
by tkaa
Summary: What happens when Nami buys this weird potion? Why is Luffy 2? Why are Sanji and Zoro 4? Hope you like it . R
1. What happened to them?

**This takes place when they are with Vivi. Hope u like it **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a calm and peaceful day on the merry. Zoro was asleep, Usopp was telling a lie to Chopper, Sanji was cooking, Nami and Vivi were picking tangerines and Luffy was sitting on his special place on the merry's head. That is until Nami looked up from picking her tangerines and spotted an island.

"Oi, Luffy island dead ahead. Are we stop?" Nami said as she picked another tangerine.

"Let's go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How long until we get there Nami?" Luffy asked with a wide grin.

"It will be one hour Luffy." Nami said with a smile. "We're going to stock up on supplies."

"OK it sounds fun." Luffy said

"Nami lets get these tangerines to Sanji." Vivi said.

_ONE HOUR LATER_

"Cool" Luffy said with stars in his eyes. "It's awesome"

They had made it to the island and it was so beautiful. The houses were all sorts of colors golden yellow, peach orange, sky blue, lime green and many more colors. The town looked like it was celebrating something or it was having a festival. There was lots of stores opened some were small some were huge!!!!!!!!!! Luffy, Usopp and Chopper ran off to go explore the island.

Nami sighed out of frustration "I guess we'll split up then Sanji go find some food Zoro guard the ship."

"No! I going to find some place to go fix up my swords." Zoro said as he walked away

"BUT WHO IS GOING TO GUARD THE SHIP?" Nami yelled at him.

"Me and Karue will guard the ship." Vivi said as she smiled at Nami.

"Ok, are you sure?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, it'll be ok." Vivi insisted

"Well ok then lets go." Nami said

Later in the after noon Nami was looking through all the stores. Then she came up to this tent. It was purple with gold streaks on it. She said she would just take a peek inside the tent so she walked in. She saw shelves with bottles on them. Then she saw a table with a crystal ball on it. Nami thought it would be stupid so she turned to leave but she was stopped by a mysterious woman. She was wearing a big hat with three peacock feathers on it and a long purple dress with looked like it had jewels on it. Rubies, emeralds, diamonds and tons more jewels. Nami eyes lit up from the beauty of the jewels.

"My I help you?" The 42 year old woman said as she started to dance around the room with delight. "A costumer what is your name young lady?"

"What?" Nami said as she snapped back to reality. "Oh, my name is Nami, and yours?"

"My name is Madam Lulu. Welcome to MADAM LULU'S TENT OF MYSTERY!!!!!! How may I help you?" Lulu said still dancing across the room.

"Oh I was just about to leave sorry if I caused an trouble." Nami said as she walked towards the exit. "Bye."

"No you can't leave!!!!!!!!!" Lulu said as she grabbed Nami by the arm. "I mean,may I interest you by telling you your fortune?"

"No thank you." Nami said as she tried to leave. "I've got to go."

"Then may I interest you in a potion?" Lulu said with a wicked smirk. "It has mystical magical affects on your age."

Nami stopped struggling for a minute. "What kind of effects?" Nami said as she raised an eyebrow. 'I guess I could listen for a second' Nami thought.

"It makes you look and feel younger than you are. It works like a charm." Lulu said as her smirk got bigger. "Would you like to by a bottle?"

"Hmmmm. Ok how much?" Nami said about to make a deal.

"200 berries, but for you 100."Lulu said

"10"

"90"

"20"

"80 and that's the lowest I'm going." Lulu said as she turned here head.

"Fine I guess I'll just leave then." Nami said as she turned. She was going to get that potion no matter what.

"Fine 50 and that's the lowest!!!!" Lulu said

"You got a deal Lulu" Nami said as she took 50 berries out of her pocket. She said her good byes to her money and handed it over. Lulu gave her a tall curvy bottle with light blue liquid in it. "Sucker." Lulu whispered to herself.

"What?" Nami said as she lifted an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing enjoy your new potion." Lulu said

After that Nami couldn't wait to get back and try out her potion. When she made it back to the ship all the crew was there surprisingly.

"Luffy you don't go around punching people." Usopp said as he scolded Luffy

"That guy had it coming." Luffy said with a pout. Apparently Luffy got into another fight. But Nami didn't care. She started walking to her room. Then chopper came in front of her. "What do you got Nami?" he asked. Then they all stopped what they were doing and looked at Nami

"Nothing go away!!!" Nami said. She was getting mad.

"Nami-swan I missed you so much!" Sanji said with a hearts in his eyes.

"Love-cook" Zoro muttered to himself. Sanji ran up to Zoro and kicked him in the face.

"Het I wanna fight to." Luffy said as he ran up to go join the fight. Nami just ignored them and tried to make a move to her room but forgot Chopper was infront of her. Then she tripped as the bottle flew out of her hands. Then her eyes widened. The potion cost a lot money. Then **crash** the potion had broken and the blue mysterious liquid had come out and it laned on Zoro, Luffy and Sanji.

Luffy looked up and it seemed like everyone had grow. His head hurt and he did not know why. He turned and saw Sanji and Zoro were about 4-years-old. Then he noticed something was wrong. He felt shorter and weaker.

"What happened?" He asked in a much higher pitched voice then he normally would. Then he used all of his brain power to think and realized that he must be at least 2-years-old.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was chapter 1. MonkeyStrwahatLuffy insisted I should do my idea of this story and so I did. Hope you like it. I will try 2 update it as often as I can.


	2. Luffy's little fight

Chapter 2

They all just stood there staring at Luffy, Zoro and Sanji. Then Vivi came up on the deck of the Merry completely oblivious about the kids. She just walked up to Usopp and asked "Where's Sanji?"

Then all the adults' hade sweet drops on their heads. What was the matter with Vivi today, and why was she acting so stupid like Luffy might act. Then she heard someone cry. It was Luffy. "WHAT'S THAT?" She asked covering her ears.

"What's the matter with Luffy? Why is he 2?" They all just stared at Vivi. She was being stupid today. "OH MY GOD HE'S TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND SANJI AND ZORO ARE FOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all yelled at Vivi for being stupid. Then Nami picked Luffy up and wrapped him in his shirt. She started to rock him gently.

"What's the matter Luffy?" She said as calmly as she could.

"I'm……… hungry!! Nami……..get me some meat!" He managed to get out. Sanji threw his shoe at Luffy. "Owwwwwwwww. What was that for?" He said as he suddenly stopped crying.

"Don't demand my Nami-swan." Then Sanji put his hand over his mouth. This new voice made him sound stupid. Then Zoro laughed at Sanji's wimpy voice. "What are you laughing at broccoli-head?" Sanji said as he took his hand off his mouth.

"I'm laughing at-" Then Zoro covered his mouth. Now he was embarrassed by his voice.

"Ha, your voice is stupider than mine." Sanji said as he pointed at Zoro laughing.

"Is not"

"Is to"

"Is not"

"Is TO"

"IS NOT." Now Nami put down Luffy and ran over to Zoro and Sanji and hit them. Then Sanji started to cry and Zoro just mumbled something to himself. Then he realized something, HE DIDN'T HAVE ANY PANTS.

"Calm down everyone!" Nami said. "First we have to go get all of you some cloths. And then we have to turn you back to normal." Nami then remembered something the potion that weird lady gave her. 'That must be the reason for this' Nami thought to herself. "WHAT A RIPE OFF!!!!!!!!!" She yelled then her faced turned red because everyone was staring at her. She thought she had said that in her head.

"Awwww, their all so cute." Vivi cooed "What are going to do Nami?" Nami said that they should gointo town and find some tent so they did.

"Well I bought this potion that was supposed to make me feel younger then I tripped over Chopper and it fell out of my hands and landed on them." Nami explained as they were going to find the tent. "We are almost at the tent. It should be right here." Nami said. But when she looked there was no tent to be found. Nami's mouth would have dropped to the ground if she hade Luffy's powers now. "But I……..It was here last time it was right here!!"

"You better turn us back NOW Nami are so help me I will-" But Zoro did not to finish because Vivi told him to be quiet and let Nami finish. Vivi was holding Zoro Nami was holding Luffy and Usopp was holding Sanji.

"Oh No!!!!" This can't be." Nami said "I'm to young and beautiful to have kids!!!!!!!!" Now she was mad. She got ripped off. Afer two minutes of ranting Nami realized she should get the kids some new cloths. So they went to some stores and got some cloths. Zoro was wearing blue jeans, with a yellow shirt with a horse on it. Sanji was wearing black shorts and a red shirt with a smiley face on it. Luffy was wearing black shorts also but with a black shirt with a skull on it. Then they were going back to the ship until Luffy saw someone. It was a man with black eye.

"Hey, there's the guy who made fun of my hat!!!" He yelled. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The guy just turned and screamed as Luffy's fist met his face. The man fell to the ground. Then Luffy ran over and started to kick and punch the guy. Everyone stopped and stared at the guy who was getting beat up by a two-year-old. The guys face was bloody and had bruises on it. Then he realized the boy was two. So he stood and picked Luffy up by the collar of his shirt. His limbs were kicking and punching in the air as the guy pulled his fist back about to strike until Nami cut in.

"Please don't Sir" She said to him in a sweet voice. "I'm so sorry for what he did. I really am."

"No can do little lady this brat has this coming." The man said about to hit.

"NO!" Nami said as she caught the mans fist. "Let's make a deal if I punish him for hitting you, will you not hurt him?"

The man put his fist down and raised an eyebrow. Luffy with a terrified look on his face stopped instantly when he heard the word 'punish'. The man saw the terrified look on his face and got a cruel smile "As long as this little brat gets a good spanking and talking to." The man said as he dropped Luffy but luckily Vivi had caught him. As the man walked of with some of his friends that were watching Nami turned to Luffy with fire in her eyes. She was mad and someone was going to pay!!!!!!!

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOUR TWO HE'S BIG AND STRONG!!!!!! LUFFY YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!" Nami screamed. Tears poured out of Luffy's eyes. Nami was scaring him. Vivi started to rock him slowly trying to calm him down after Nami stopped yelling. Nami then sighed.

"I'm sorry Luffy. But you can't go around hitting people you know you are going to have to be punised some how." Nami said scolding him. Luffy who had stopped crying buried his in Vivi's shirt. If Nami was going to punish him he knew he would be in a world of hurt.

Well that was chapter 2. Sorry if there are a lot of spelling errors. Hope you like


End file.
